poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Dimension of Friends/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Winnie the Pooh and the Dimension of Friends. The Prologue/The Encounter of Bowser Koopa and Denzel Crocker (The short film starts when Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock about to leave the 100 Acre Wood to encounting Bowser Koopa and Denzel Crocker at Dimmsdale Elementary School) *'Rabbit:' Alright, forward everyone! We’ll find Bowser and Denzel Crocker and stop their plan! *'Timmy Turner:' Right and this time they won’t get away! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Chuckles After all, we ah… uh…. What are heroes for. *'Piglet:' Um Tigger, what are you doing under there? *'Tigger:' Planning to scare them. I’m disguise as a ghost. *'Wanda:' Uhh Tigger, Bowser and Crocker have no fear of ghosts. *'Cosmo:' Or do they? *'Wanda:' Do they? *'Cosmo:' I don’t know. *'Olive Doyle:' This Denzel Crocker can be more evil and crazy then other villains that I faced back we help Kara. *'Timmy Turner:' Believe me, Olive. This teacher is more wack job with obsession fairies. *'Misty:' This is dangerous, going after Denzel without calling Principal Waxelplax. What she’ll say after the damage of the school? *'Ash Ketchum:' Well maybe she should keep a eye on the crazy teacher of anything after school hours. *'Misty:' Well she doing a great job, doesn’t she? (Our heroes went into some fences. All Piglet made it to the other side. Then suddenly, Eeyore help him out to get the other side) *'Piglet:' Thank you! *'Eeyore:' Don’t mention it. *'Timmy Turner:' Guys, we gotta hurry, there’s no telling that what Bowser and Denzel are doing there! *'Ash Ketchum:' Timmy’s right and if we gotta save his school, we better to get moving now! *'Winnie the Pooh:' I’m coming! Piglet You know if we didn’t stick together, we’ll be very lost indeed. (Then, they arrived at Dimmsdale Elementary School, and our heroes are looking around the school and see if Bower or Denzel are here) *'Tigger:' Hmm. I don’t see the raptor. *'Timmy Turner:' Me either. And I’m not even seeing Crocker here either. (The school was empty, and it looks like an wasteland with a empty playground) *'Wanda:' Oh I have a bad feeling about this. (Then, our heroes come to a halt and see Raptor comes out of nowhere. Our heroes was shock, surprised and scared when they see it) *'Eeyore:' To make a long story short, uh-oh. *'Olive Doyle:' What is that? *'Ash Ketchum:' That’s the Raptor, Olive! *'Piglet:' Don't look now, but I think we have company. (Siege and Chameleon start shooting at the heroes) *'Timmy Turner:' It’s Crocker! *'Brock:' And it’s Chameleon and Siege too! Go Onix! (Then Onix comes out for battle) *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm with you, Brock! Totodile, I choose you! *'Denzel Crocker:' Have some of this, Turner! (He used his selter make a bowling ball to attack Timmy) *'Timmy Turner:' Ahhhh! Maho Mushi molder run! (He runs and walk up to a wall and make Crocker miss him) (Siege continues shooting the heroes) *'Chameleon:' Here's the over mcgoody! It's good on the henchmen scene. I'd zapped a toy! I'd zapped a toy! I'd zapped a toy! (Meanwhile at the Raptor, Bowser was watching the battle) *'Bowser Koopa:' Alright brother, you know what to do. *'Lord Dragaunus:' Right, Now heroes! We've got you, right where we want you to! (He pulls down a switch) *'Ash Ketchum:' What’s going… *'Misty:' It’s the dimensional gateway! (All our heroes are blowing away and trying to hold on of something.) *'Denzel Crocker' Well, looks I’m done with you for now. See you all never! (Then, he disappeared) *'Siege:' Come on, let's blow! *'Chameleon:' I'll get you my pretty, and your little toys, too! (laughs) (All our heroes are still holding on, but suddenly Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore been sucked up into dimensional portal and then, it closed up) * Siege: It worked! Those guys went down to the drain! * Lord Dragaunus: Straight to another dimension! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER! * Denzel Crocker: Finally! We finally got that bear and his friends gone forever! (laughs) Guys, if I’m was your teacher I’m going give a ‘’A’’for this! * Bowser Koopa: At last! This time, Winnie the Pooh and his friends are out of my way, permanently! * Chameleon: And for now on this show's gonna be called "Bowser's Adventures!" (He laughs and Dragaunus knocks him down) * Lord Dragaunus: Now, to call our fellow members and begin Denzel’s plans to conquest of this planet! (Then, raptor start blasting off, and then it’s now disappear in thin air. Some of our heroes came out with river for the battle) *'Olive Doyle:' What happened to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore? *'Wanda:' They got sucked into the portal. *'Cosmo:' But where did they go? *'Misty:' I don’t know probably into another dimension. *'Brock:' Yeah into a dimension they never face before. *'Timmy Turner:' There’s gotta be something we can do to get them back here. Do you guys know someone who can help with situation like this? *'Ash Ketchum:' Well, we do know who will help this mess like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But they’re little busy right now at New York City. *'Misty:' But if they can’t help us to get Pooh and his friends back, then who will? *'Wanda:' Well our friend Jorgen Von Strangle is a greatest and toughest fairly in the universe. Maybe we could ask him for help. * Ash Ketchum: Hmm. Good idea, Wanda. (In his mind) Be careful Pooh, all of you. Just stick together. Welcome to Heartlake City/Winnie the Pooh Meets the Heroes of the City (Meanwhile into the dimension portal, Pooh and others are still traveling in it, until they came out and ended up into a different world. And the portal closed up) *'Piglet:' We.. we’re… Where are we? *'Tigger:' I wish I knew. *'Winnie the Pooh:' The last thing I remember is that we were blown into that dimensional portal, so we’re in a another different universe. *'Rabbit:' This world is different just look at this city. (They look around the view of city, with high buildings and a big bridge and stuff in the city) *'Eeyore:' It’s New York and San Francisco mixed together. *'Tigger:' And take a look at that build board. he knows is that women on it Hey! Who is that women? She look like some kind a mayor here. *'Rabbit:' I don’t know, we never met someone like her before. *'Winnie the Pooh:' sighs Uh everyone, there seems to be something or is someone missing. *'Piglet:' Where are Ash and the others? *'Rabbit:' Yeah and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Olive are not with us either. *'Eeyore:' They didn’t get blown into the portal. *'Tigger:' Gasp Don’t you know what this means?! We’re stuck here all by ourselves! *'Piglet:' Oh dear, does this mean we’re on our own again? *'Rabbit:' Well, just for now until we can find a way back to our world again. *'Eeyore:' I don’t think we can this time. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh bother. *'Tigger:' Oh just remember Pooh-boy. We’ve did this problem before, like the time we met Korra and her friends back in Repubilc City and we can do it again. *'Rabbit:' He’s right. Come on, we’ll look around maybe someone can tell us where we are this time. (And so Pooh and the gang went downtown of the city, and they ended up into a some store) *'Rabbit:' Someone must know where we are. *'Tigger:' Yeah, you’re remember what happen when we came to the DigiWorld and Repubilc City? *'Rabbit:' Those are from a long time ago. We’ll ask someone in this store. (They went inside at Accessories Store and someone is working there) *'Piglet:' Hey look! spotted Hazel, as she coming out of a backdoor That must be the owner of this store. *'Rabbit:' Good, I’ll ask her. goes to Hazel At-hm. Excuse me, can I ask you something? My friends and I knew here. And now then, can you tell us what is the name of this city? *'Hazel:' Well this is Heartlake City, my deer. *'Tigger:' Heartlake City? You know that name of a city is kinda familiar if you ask me. *'Hazel:' Having trouble to get somewhere, huh? *'Piglet:' Yes miss. You see, we’re not from here or this world. *'Hazel:' Really? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Yes, we kindle from another different world and we’re trying to get back to it. *'Hazel: '''Well, I really like to help you forks to get you back but I can’t. But, I do know some girls will really good of helping these problems like yours. *'Tigger:' Really? You don’t say. Uhmm, where could’ve find them? *'Hazel:' Well all I know they do have a place to hang out. It’s right in park three block to the left, you can’t miss it. *'Rabbit:' Oh thank you so much! Really! *'Tigger:' Yeah, we’ll never forget this moment! T-T-F-N, Ta-Ta for Now! (Then, they left the store. As they walking, they retch to a construction site) *'Rabbit:' So.. So we first head east by south, then south by east. Of course, minus the magnetic variation, plus the wind drift. We clearly go… this way! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Are you sure you know where this “Girl’s Hang out” is, Rabbit? *'Rabbit:' Well of course Pooh! I’m sure know where that place is! Besides, that’s what that woman said. *'Tigger:' Long-Ears is right! As long there’s no trouble is coming at us, nothing will stop us. (Then suddenly, a Dog accidentally turn on the bulldozer, but a construction worker try to stop it.) *'Construction Worker:' Stop! Runaway dozer! voice is so loud, Pooh and others head it *'Piglet:' What was that? *'Tigger:' Sounded too weird for a Heffalump. *'Eeyore:' Whatever it is, it’s coming closer. *'Piglet:' Don’t look now, but I think we have company! (Then, they saw that dozer was out of control and heading torres them) *'Everyone:' DOZER!!!! started running *'Rabbit:' Let’s say we run for our live now! Rabbit, Tigger and Piglet starts running as well *'Winnie the Pooh:' But… what about the “Girl’s Hang out”? *'Rabbit:' came back for Pooh It’s even that or you life?! *'Winnie the Pooh:' started to think *'Rabbit:' garb Pooh Come on! (They start running form the dozer from throw the streets. Then all the sudden, a group of girls just jumping into action by stopping the dozer. The first girl just stop the traffic, then the other two girls just saved those two children. Then another girl just get the Dog out of the dozer controls pat. Meanwhile, Pooh and others still running from the dozer until they came to a hold. The street was pack with cars and our heroes have no way to turn) *'Tigger:' It’s a dead-end! We’re trapped! Traplike ratchets! (And the girls finally stopped the dozer and just in time too) *'Tigger:' Do you think that dozer stop? *'Rabbit:' I don’t know, how should I know? *'Piglet:' H- H-How will we know w- when it's s-safe? *'A Female Teen:' VO All clear, dozer has stopped! *'Rabbit:' What the… *'A Female Teen:' You guys are save from it for now. *'Tigger:' Few, it’s just a teenage girl. That Dozer almost caught us. *'Another Female Teen:' Are you guys alright? *'Piglet:' Yes, we’re okay. *'Winnie the Pooh:' And thank you for saving our lives, ladies. *'Tigger:' Yeah I got to admit you kids sure of how to stopped that Dozer. *'Third Female Teen:' Oh man, it’s kind of what we do. *'Rabbit:' Well whatever it is, we still own you our lives. *'A Female Teen:' Thanks! So we heard that you guys are new here, but what are your names? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit. And Eeyore… *'Eeyore:' Thanks for knowing. *'Winnie the Pooh:' And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can called me Pooh for short. *'Tigger:' Who are you? *'Mia:' Well my name is Mia. *'Andrea:' I’m Andrea. *'Emma:' Emma is my name. *'Olivia:' I’m Olivia by the way. *'Stephanie:' And my name is Stephanie. And we’re the Heroes of Heartlake City. *'Tigger and Rabbit:' Heroes? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Gasp You mean you girls are Heroes of this city. *'Emma:' Wait, you don’t know us from here? *'Winnie the Pooh:' I don’t think so. *'Tigger:' What those girls mean that “Heroes in this city”? *'Piglet:' I think they were talking about that they save lives in this city. *'Rabbit:' Oh what… That’s right! *'Tigger:' I guess that explains why they saved us from that dozer. Heh, heh. I don’t know what their history was. *'Rabbit:' Oh my, there are so many questions we can ask you girls. But I don’t know where to start. Can you tell us everything about your history of your heroic of your city and stuff? *'Stephanie:' Well alright. It’s all started in a while ago…. (A few minutes later) *'Winnie the Pooh:' So that’s how you girls became the heroes of Heartlake City in the first place? *'Mia:' Yep, that’s right! *'Pooh and his friends:' Ohhh! *'Eeyore:' Great story. *'Olivia:' Now then, where did you guys come from anyway? *'Tigger:' Oh yeah, see we were battling two of our enemies named Bowser and Denzel Crocker when their dimensional gateway blew us all into your land. he falls *'Rabbit:' So we’re trying to find our way back again, do you know how we can get back to our world from here? *'Andrea:' Well no, we really don’t know what any of those things are. *'Tigger:' Then is no way we can get home. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh bother. *'Piglet:' Now how are we gonna get back again? * '''Rabbit:' Well we should probably keep looking around until we can find a way for all of us to get back home again. * Emma: Wait, hold on! We could help you guys to get back. * Rabbit: Look, we appreciate it Emma. But we can handle it all by ourselves. * Mia: Now come on guys, let us try to help you out! Besides, you said that you own us. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, as longs it means getting back to our world once again. Then I guess it’s okay. *'Tigger:' I agree with Buddy Bear on this. *'Piglet:' I do too. *'Eeyore:' Me too. *'Rabbit:' Well.. um.. I’ve… Oh very well. *'Stephanie:' Great! Say, you guys are little hungry. Why don’t we take you guys something to eat, while we can find your way back to your world. *'Tigger:' Really? Thanks, I guess we could get a try. *'Olivia:' Good! Let’s take Mission! *'Tigger:' Right! Um… or… what’s an Mission? *'Mia:' Mission is a van that Olivia just made form a old van. (Olivia just summon the Mission Van and runs into what they are. And Olivia Robot; Zobo who’s drive it) *'Winnie the Pooh:' So this when you girls travel with during your missions? *'Piglet:' No offense girls but…. I’m scared of that creepy weird robot who wants to eat me. *'Zobo:' Happy is Candy, man! *'Stephanie:' That’s Zobo for “None taken”! I think. *'Rabbit:' You know guys. Their names sound a bit familiar. *'Tigger:' You know what, I think so, too. But I can't put my finger on it. *'Winnie the Pooh:' We'll figure that out later. Let's go eat some honey. There’s another Way/Lunch at Drifting Diner/Bad News (Meanwhile at Fort Jorgen from Fairly World. Jorgen was about to watch some television) *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' Woo Hoo! This Rocks! It is time for my favorite show! turn on the TV *'TV Announcer:' VO Welcome to another episode of Dancing with the Elves! Tonight, it’s Hermie versus Sparkle! (Then suddenly, Timmy and others just poof in) *'Timmy Turner:' Jorgen! *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' Turner? Guys? What all of you doing here? *'Ash Ketchum:' Jorgen, please help us! *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' Why you want my help for? *'Misty:' It’s Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore! *'Wanda:' Bowser send them into another dimension! *'Timmy Turner:' With some help from my crazy teacher; Mr. Crocker and with Dragaunus’ dimensional gateway! *'Cosmo:' And we need your help to get them back! *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' Do you guys know anything about where I can find them? *'Olive Doyle:' Actually no. *'Ash Ketchum:' That’s why we’re asking you! *'Pikachu:' Pik- Pikachu. *'Wanda:' Jorgen, it’s there a way we can get them back? *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' I'm not sure, but if my magic can trick them where they are, I may take hours to find them- *'Olive Doyle:' Now you listen to me, Jorgen, our friends are out there somewhere and they never go anywhere with us, no sirey! As a friend, I demand you to help us! *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' Okay, I'll help. (Meanwhile back at Heartlake City, the girls toke Pooh and his friends to the Drifting Diner for lunch. They went inside the restaurant and try to find a place to sit) * Tigger: Krusty Krab. * Rabbit: Why did you say that Tigger? * Tigger: Because this restaurant reminds me of when Spongebob works back in Bikini Bottom, Long Ears. * Piglet: Uh... are you sure? * Tigger: Sure, I'm sure! * Winnie the Pooh: It does act like the Krusty Krab. * Rabbit: I guess in this dimension this is a restaurant called Drifting Diner. (They found a table to sit, look at the menu) * Tigger: I wonder how to get the waiter if I said this? OH WAITER?! (Everyone from the restaurant heard Tigger, even the waiter) * Rabbit: Tigger! * Tigger: Do... sorry about that. (Then, Den come to them for taking their order) * Den: Hey girls. Can I take your order? * Emma: Super specials? * Mia: Um. Nah. * Emma: Super deluxes? * Mia: Nah. * Emma: Justice Dessert? * Mia: Nah * Emma: Highway honey * Mia: Nah * Emma: Figger pigs? * Andrea: That what you wanna be called? * Emma: No I was ordering. * Den: I'll give you guys some more time. throw pen and paper and left * Olivia: Sorry Den. * Piglet: So girls, what's the name of your group? * Mia: Actually, we didn't even come up with the name yet. * Winnie the Pooh: Really? * Andrea: Yeah, it's kinda hard to come a name when you are a hero. * Tigger: '''Yeah, I kinda know how feeling. * '''Winnie the Pooh: We always get ourselves into situations like that around. * Emma: (In Sonata's voice) For realies? * Rabbit: Yes we have, Emma. (Then a police officer comes in) * Olivia: Hey mom. * Officer Launa: Hey guys. And you must be Pooh and his friends, right? * Winnie the Pooh: Why yes, Officer Laura, that would be us. * Officer Launa: Hello and Welcome to Heart Lake City. * Rabbit: Why thank you for having us in your city and we will try... (He notices Tigger is making funny faces behind him and he turns and looks at Tigger and he stops) We'll try to make ourselves at home for the time being. (looks at Tigger again) * Tigger: He-he. * Stephanie: Man am I stuffed. * Winnie the Pooh: What could be more important than a little something to eat. (stomach growls) Or perhaps a little large or something. * Rabbit: Now-duh. How could you think of food in a time like this?! * Winnie the Pooh: I'd practiced. * Rabbit: Oooh. * Piglet: So what now? * Mia: We can take you to our headquarters. * Stephanie: That's a good idea. * Tigger: This I got to see. * Rabbit: Well then, let's go. (Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle. the Masters of Evil are celebrating Pooh's disappearance) * Lord Dragaunus: It's done! * Wraith: I wish I has confidence, Lord Dragaunus. * Lord Dragaunus: They aren't even on this planet anymore. * Bowser Jr.: You and Daddy sure did outsmart Pooh and his friends, unlike last time King Daddy. * Azula: '''Indeed you did. * '''Denzel Crocker: Well, thanks to Bowser clever planning. We can finally to start my evil plan to rule the Earth. * Bowser Koopa: That's right Denzel, and nobody will stand in our way now! * Rito Revolto: Hey sis. (That surprised Rita) * Rito Revolto: Bad news, they're bringing them back. * Rita Repulsa: How did you know?! * Rito Revolto: Whoa, little lighter on the garlic, sis. I overheard Jorgen is helping Ash and others by using his magic to get'em. * Mistress Nine: WHAT?! (Rita get mad at this) * Rito Revolto: Hey, what did I do? * Giovanni: You always come with bad information Rito. * Rita Repulsa: Da-oh! This is lousy timing! There's never a moment to make our move! outloud * Lord Zedd: I don't believe it! Rito, take a black tone of tanks and get down there. You usuallary worthless. But who knows, maybe this time you'll get lucky! * Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon! (Chameleon appeared with a wrapped towel and a rubber duck) * Chameleon: Esh. Can a guy even take a bath around here? Aw, nice ducky. * Lord Dragaunus: SHUT UP! Get over to Fairly World and stop those heroes! * Sheldon J. Plankton: Do you think those two could handle the job? They might mess this one up again. * Bowser Koopa: Good point Plankton. I'll have Denzel to come along with them, so he'll start his plan. I'm also going to let Wraith, Siege, and Goldar just in case for backup. * Denzel Crocker: They'll never bring Pooh and his friends back, as long as I drain the magic from Fairy World! (laughs) * Rito Revolto: Here we go again! * Goldar: Come on, bonehead let's rock! (They disappeared) At the Girls' headquarters/Telling the girls about Bowser (Meanwhile, Winnie the Pooh and his friends are shown the girls' headquarters) * Winnie the Pooh: Whoa, this is a nice hang out. * Andrea: Well, it's not much but it's nice. * Piglet: Oh my, check out these amazing paintings. * Emma: Thanks. I'm a great artist. * Rabbit: I got to say they are nice paintings. But who's man in that painting over here? * Andrea: That would be Emma's crush, Ethan. He was Pranksy as he and his folks are trying to stop Dr. Alvah of her evil plan. * Mia: But together we managed to stop her from winning the race and we also stopped Carter from building a hotel and put an end to his scamming schemes for good. * Tigger: Time to bounce! * Rabbit: Tigger! Don't bounce in here. * Mia: (Laughs) Is he always like this? * Rabbit: Yes. Tigger always love to bounch around. * Tigger: Cause, that's what Tiggers do best. (laughs) (??????) Tigger the wonderful thing about tiggers, Is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber, Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!, But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one. I-I-I'm, the only one! * Andrea: (laughs) No wonder you love to bounce so much, Tigger. * Tigger: Why, of course I do, Andrea. (laughs) Always. * Olivia: So how did you guys get here? * Eeyore: It's a long story, we were in a battle with Bowser and Denzel Crocker. * Rabbit: But we got sucked into Dragaunus' dimensional gateway and landed here in Heart Lake City. * Winnie the Pooh: Yes. And we almost got run over by a bulldozer that was about to wrech everything. * Tigger: Until you guys came in and rescued us from the bulldozer and saved the day. * Andrea: Well, we're heroes, that's what we do. * Olivia: Alot of times, actually. * Piglet: Oh my, then you 5 must have adventures here in your world, too. * Mia: Well, we've been everywhere in this city. We're not much of adventurers ourselves. * Tigger: You'd never traveled around the world before? * Mia: No, we were caught during our missions to stop Dr. Alvah from replacing people with robots, and we foiled Carter's plan to destroying sea life by building an underwater hotel. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, my friends and I certainly have back in our world. * Andrea: Really? * Tigger: That's right, we've been to a lot of places, making new friends and fight lots of bad guys. * Emma: I have to admit, you guys are so lucky that you've been through so many adventures. * Tigger: Yeah, we do that with our friends most of the time. And they never missed an adventure with us, that's for sure. * Emma: Well, I do mess up sometimes but one time I’d saved the day one time. I’d painted a double of the original painting and Carter felt for it. * Tigger: You don't say? * Emma: Yeah, that's right. * Tigger: I like this kid already. (laughs) * Andrea: We can show you the rest of the city. * Rabbit: Look, we love too. But we need to go back! TO OUR WORLD!!! OUR FRIENDS NEED US!!! BOWSER IS TAKING OVER RIGHT NOW!!! HURTING PEOPLE!!! DESTROYING EVERY--- * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, Rabbit, can you please- * Rabbit: No, Pooh! No! I can't take it anymore! I'M LOSING MY MIND!!! * Piglet: Rabbit, calm down! * Tigger: Yes, this is no time to go to pieces, long-ears. The girls said they'll help us. * Winnie the Pooh: Besides, they don't know anything about Bowser than we do. * Rabbit: Yes, of course.You're right. I'm sorry. (The girls are puzzled by this) * Tigger: Sorry about that, girls. I guess we never even tell you about Bowser, didn't we? * Mia: No, actually you didn't. * Rabbit: Oh very well, I suppose we must tell you. You see, girls the reason why we wanted to go back is because we have to stop Bowser and Denzel's plan. * Winnie the Pooh: The scrapbook will show you. It's a book of memories. It shows you what our enemies like. * Eeyore: Try the villains' page. * Tigger: Here it is. (They see a picture of Bowser) * Andrea: That's him? * Tigger: Yep, that's Bowser Koopa. * Winnie the Pooh: But it's not just him. He has a family. (The page turns to Mistress Nine) * Rabbit: That one is his wife, Mistress Nine. (The page turns to Bowser Jr.) * Piglet: And that's their son: Bowser Jr. and his wife Azula. (The page turns to Azula) * Tigger: Azula is rotten to the core, that she is. (The page turns to Azula) * Eeyore: And that's Bowser's brother, Dragaunus, the last of the Saurian overlords. * Winnie the Pooh: They did from a team called "The Masters of Evil". * Rabbit: But it's not just Bowser and Dragaunus that joined forces, they’d recruited the enemies we faced: Dr. Eggman, Oogie Boogie * Tigger: And they’d also got Cat R. Waul, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito. * Eeyore: And the Psycho Rangers. Plankton, and the other villains we encountered. * Piglet: We did face them once before in Arendelle and they brought the Crime Empire with them. * Rabbit: Exactlly, they teamed up with Prince Hans so that they could hurt our friend, Elsa and rule the kingdom! * Winnie the Pooh: They try to kidnap us because they wanted us out of the way for one thing: To take over our entire world. * Stephanie: So that's why you need to go back. * Rabbit: Yeah, that's the whole reason. * Olivia: Bowser wanted you out of the way, so he can complete his plan. It was a set up! *'Tigger:' Just like the way Crocker, Siege and Chameleon were distracting us. *'Rabbit:' We simply got to do something! We must find a way to get home and stop them! *'Piglet:' But, there's no other way. We're stuck her. *'Emma:' Don't worry, Piglet. We'll find a way. *'Andrea:' Just need to figure out how. *'Winnie the Pooh:' If only Asami Sato were here, she’ll know what to do. *'Rabbit:' Pooh Bear! That's it! If Asami has made a dimensional portal. Then we can create another one to get back. *'Piglet:' But Asami, Jimmy and Donatello have the technology back at home. *'Rabbit: '''And none of us have technology. *'Eeyore:' It figures. *'Olivia:' I can help. Dr. Alvah and her company is working on something that can travel across dimensions. *'Tigger: Really? *'''Olivia: Yes, it was on the news yesterday when, Dr. Alvah discusses her plans to build one. *'Rabbit:' Why, Olivia. I believe that's a very smart idea. *'Tigger:' Well now, looks like we got ourselves our own ticket home! *'WInnie the Pooh:' I couldn't agree more. *'Andrea:' What are we wanting for? Let's get them back home. Back in Fairy World/At Alvah Industries (Meanwhile back in Fairy World, Jorgen is about to get ready to bring back Pooh and the others) * Ash Ketchum: You ready yet, Jorgen? * Jorgen: Almost, I just need to power up the wand and then I'll bring them back. * Timmy Turner: But you got to hurry, Jorgen. * Wanda: They can't stay in that dimension forever. * Jorgen: Don't worry, Wanda. I got my wand is powered up and ready to go. * Brock: That's good. Then, let's go get them back. * Misty: There's only one thing wrong. * Olive Doyle: What's that Misty? * Misty: Which dimension did Bowser has sent Pooh and the others too? * Wraith: Excellent question. (Wraith appears out of nowhere) * Jorgen: What the?! * Cosmo: Oh no! It's Wraith! (Rito and Goldar shows up) * Ash Ketchum: Rito and Goldar! (Denzel shows up as well) * Wanda: It's Denzel Crocker! * Denzel Crocker: Hello heroes! And... FAIRIES!! (laughs) * Misty: I think we're in big trouble. * Timmy Turner: Or this will be trouble. * Wraith: Pitty, you won't live to learn the answer. (Back in Heartlake City) * Tigger: Tell us why we're here again? * Olivia: I'd figured that you might get a look at the portal that they're making. Have you seen anything like this? * Rabbit: I can't say I have. * Winnie the Pooh: Does it work? * Tigger: Does it really? (laughs) * Winnie the Pooh: I don't know Tigger. That's why I'd asked. * Olivia: I'm not really sure. * Tigger: Oh fiddle sticks! Then I'll give it a whack. * Everyone: NO! * Tigger: What? * Rabbit: If you break that machine, you'll be more reckless than Rainbow Dash! * Tigger: Well, how am I suppose to know if this thingy can get us home or not? * Emma: You could press the buttons. (They look at Emma) * Emma: What? We do that before. * Rabbit: Emma. * Emma: What? * Rabbit: I can't believe how wonderful that idea was. * Winnie the Pooh: I can't believe it either. * Eeyore: Blown into tears. * Tigger: Well, what are we waiting for? Give it a test! * Olivia: It's do it. (presses the button) (The portal begins to open and it shows the rest of their friends trapped) * Brock: I can't move! * Misty: We're all trapped! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Timmy Turner: Why are you here, Goldar! What do you want?! * Goldar: We came to make sure that you don't interfere with our plans! (laughs) * Stephanie: Huh?! What's going on!? (Pooh and his friends gasp) * Rabbit: It's Rito and Goldar! They've got Ash and the others! * Piglet: And Dragaunus' henchmen, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon! * Eeyore: '''And even Timmy’s crazy teacher: Denzel Crocker! * '''Tigger: Ashy Boy and the others must've ask Jorgen to help them get us back! * Winnie the Pooh: Now they're in trouble! * Piglet: Oh, what should we do Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: We need to go back and rescue them! * Tigger: Come on, we gotta go now! Everyone's depending on us! * Mia: Hold it. I'm sorry guys, but can't go back. * Tigger: (gasps and sutters) What?!?! * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Tigger: Say, how come?! Why not?! * Mia: We can't let you face them by yourselves. * Stephanie'''It's too dangerous. * '''Rabbit: But you girls don't understand! If we stay here Bowser will take over our world and we have to go back and stop him. * Stephanie: Look, we know you wanted to go back, but you all owe us. Until you let us come with you, we can't let you leave. * Winnie the Pooh: I don't know. I believe it would upset the balance between our worlds. * Piglet: We told Korra that last time, remember? * Stepanie: We don't care what happens! We're not going to let you guys get hurt! You're going to need our help! * Mia: She's right! I'm going, too. * Olivia: Us too. * Andrea: So do I. We can bet the Masters of Evil and we'll be heroes in your world! * Emma: Turning criminals into cheese! (To the viewers) What? I like cheese. * Tigger: Mm, they do have a good point we could use some backup. * Winnie the Pooh: Why I believe you're right Tigger. * Piglet: I do too. * Eeyore: Me too. * Rabbit: I uh... * Tigger: So what do you say, long ears? * Rabbit: Well..uh I uh... that is uh... What I mean- * Winnie the Pooh: Well? * Rabbit: I uh... (sighs) Oh alright. I guess you girl can come. * Tigger: So girls, what's your plan to rescue our friends and stop Denzel and his goals? (Then, as they in a group huddle to come up with a plan) * Olivia: '(VO) ''One the worse human behavior glitches is to rule the world. Anyone who would do that needs a major reprogramming. (The scene faded black) Pooh and his friends made it back home/Finale Battle (Back in Fairy World, the rest of the heroes are locked up) * '''Ash Ketchum: You better let us out of here, right now! * Rito Repulsa: Not a chance, hat boy! Now be quiet or you'll end up like your friends! Got it? He-he! * Timmy Turner: Just tell us where'd you send our friends you creeps! * Rito Repulsa: How should I know? Now keep quiet and no funny business! (Ash growls in anger) * Timmy Turner: This is the end of the road for us! * Cosmo: What should we do now? * Olive Doyle: If only Pooh and the others were here, they'll know what to do. (Then a portal appears and Pooh and the others fall out of it) *'Tigger:' Oh! Home sweet home! (kisses the ground) Say, I'm so happy I feel like bouncing. *'Rabbit:' Nah-uh-uh! Not now, Tigger! * Tigger: Oh yeah, our mission. * Mia: Come on, everyone let's move! (They go as we fade to Fairy World, and Pooh and his friends spot the Saurians) * Siege: The security system is full restored. * Denzel Crocker: Good. Now to steal the magic! * Wraith: But Denzel, why not destroy the infernal place, now? * Chameleon: Wraith, baby, hey look, you're so repulsive. I like that inner predator. But first, we have to use pumped up PC to tell Bowser that it's time. Then, we destroy the place! (Rabbit covers Pooh's mouth) * Rabbit: Shush. * Winnie the Pooh: I am shush. * * Olivia: Guys, look. (They see the heroes caged and Rito appears before Wraith and Chameleon) * Rito Repulsa: Alright you two, take a hike! I've got the next watch. Man, this really stinks. Guard duty, and I got a shooting pain in the neck that won't quake. Most be a muscle spezium. Wait a minute, I don't have any muscles, I'm a skeleton! (laugh) Get it? I'm a skeleton, no muscles? Dahaha. Get outta here! (They walk away) * Andrea: Okay, does everyone remember the plan? * Tigger: Right, Olivia, Andrea, Emma, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, and I will keep them occupied, and you two go with Pooh and rescue our buddies! And uh-uh... when we're all set, you give the signal to go. * Mia: Okay, let's go! * Siege: In a few minutes The Masters of Evil will reign supreme! And no toys will stop us! * Tigger: Stop! In the of the 100 Acre Avatar League! * Siege: They're back! * Rito: That's impossible! * Goldar: What's the matter, Rito? Afraid of a few toys? * Rito: Doooh! How did you get back!? * - * - * - * - * - * Rito Repulsa: Hey, something's fishy about this. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Chameleon: Here to boss! We need a little help! * Stephanie: Forget it! Nobody's going to help you now! (Then, Dragaunus appears) * Lord Dragaunus: You were saying, worthless maggot? * Tigger: IT'S DRAGAUNUS!! * Bowser: Don't forget me. * Rabbit: AND BOWSER TOO!! * - * - Ending (???) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Olive Doyle: So what you girls going to do now? * Mia: We're about to go back to Heart Lake City. * Winnie the Pooh: Are you sure? Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes